Studies on a Pseudomonas putrescine-pyruvate transaminase: purification and properties. c-AMP-induction of neurodifferentiation of cultures of undetermined presumptive epiderm from amphibian embryos: to establish dose-response curves and to initiate biochemical investigation of this process. Studies on hormone-induced movement of xanthrophore carotenoid pigments: Do they move within, or together with, or out of the endoplasmic reticulum?